Take Me Away
by sexehbunneh
Summary: TJxSpinelli songfiction.Spinelli is moving away and TJ decides the 2 to run away. All goes well when they're caught. Year later, all Spinelli wants is to find TJ.Rated K plus but watch the ending :/


**Life is hard and getting away. I'm still writing the chapter of my The Tiger and Dog fanfiction but you'll have to be patient. I don't want my readers to grow bored of me as life is a bitch but I have this song which I loved since I was little. And since the only good memories I have was from my younger days, I thought hey, write a song fiction on it. I hope you enjoy.**

4 Strings, Take Me Away

Don't own lyrics or Recess

Spinelli's POV

_Shining light  
>Another day turns into night<br>Eternal fire  
>Waited all my life <em>

The sky was lit by the evening sun as it set across the horizon of the sea. The bright light would blind you if you dared to look at it. The twilight was burning through the sky, fire colors blended in with the clouds. I couldn't help but sit and paint it out as it was so breathtaking that I needed it as a memory. Twilights are special just like dawns. Twilight is the day become to night as dawn is night to day, something which nature loves to display beautifully in the sky. Not many people notice it, but I do. It was my last day seeing this view. My father got a promotion in his job, causing us to move from this enchanting spot. It was tomorrow I face my fellow piers and say good bye for good

"Spinelli!" I heard my name called out.

I set my pad down and paints to see TJ, panting. I sat on a hill, getting a view of the ocean as it twinkled in the suns rays.

"TJ? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as it seemed important.

"Spinelli! I don't want you to go!" He yelled, eyes sparkling with water.

I stood up.

Both of us are fifteen. My sweet TJ became handsomer at the minute. His baby fat gone but a few freckles still remained giving me the glimpse of the good ol' days of our childhood. His body had toughened up. Not so much that when I looked all I saw was abs and muscles, that just sickened me. But the kind were he was just fit looking.

"TJ, I have to go Tomorrow, I'm going." I told him directly. It hurt me to say it but it was the only way to make it easier to part. If I fall on my knees and cry, it will just make it harder to go.

"But TJ...you...you can't!" TJ pleaded.

"And why can't eye?" I stubbornly asked, folding my arms.

"Because...well...you see...um...it's just..."  
>"Spit it out!" I demanded.<p>

"I LOVE YOU!" TJ shouted. I stared shock at him. "I always have. I love you, Spinelli. Seeing you go will ruin me. It's you, I know it is." His face was flustered.

I looked away trying to hold back the tears. "TJ, don't be stupid. We're too young to know what love is. It's just a crush. And when I go, you'll forget me and find true love."

"No Spinelli!" I felt him grip my shoulder and turn to me. "Why are you being like this? This is not you, how about you come out with it."  
>I couldn't help but do as he said. I began to cry. He brought me closer to him in a hug.<p>

"I'm sorry, TJ." I apologized as I sobbed into his shirt. "I didn't want to make the leaving harder than it already is. But, I've been waiting for you to say those three words. My whole life!"

TJ hushed and cooed me. He stroked my hair as I wept for some strength or for some miracle that we don't move.

"What will we do?" I asked, pulling away and wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"Come with me." TJ began to get excited. "Run away with me, just me and you!"

"But..."I began to have doubts.

"We'll be together! We'll have a life. You won't have to go!" TJ tried to give me hope.

I sighed.

_Take me away  
>A million miles away from here<br>Take me away  
>Find a place for you and me<br>You're taking me higher  
>High as I could be<br>Take me away  
>Forever you and me<br>Take me away _

TJ took hold of my hand, taking me away. We began to run further and further away, leaving the my art pad and paints on the hill. We didn't stop. We kept running. Further than we've ever been before. I lost a shoe during the run and my shoe lace on my other foot came undone. I tripped and feel on that lace, falling on my face

"Are you okay?" TJ asked.

"I'm tired." I complained.

TJ looked around. "We should be safe."  
>There was a tree near by where we stayed, together. He lifted me up and took me high up on three. Higher than I've ever known and we fell asleep<p>

I woke up hearing the police down below us, shining lights up in ours eyes.

"We've got them!" They shouted

I saw TJ and my parents come running out.

"Theodore Detweiler, get down here this instint." TJ tightened his grip round me as his mother shouted.

"Pookie, come on down!" My mom and dad cried, arms open wide.  
>"TJ," I began to quiver, knowing this was it. "What do we-"<br>Before we knew it, the tree branch snapped making us two fall, screaming.

"POOKIE!" My parents squealed with worry, running to me.

The grabbed hold of me before I could run. I held my hand out to TJ for help.

"TJ!" I yelled, struggling from my parents grip as they pulled me away.

"Spinelli!" He ran at me, nearly grabbing my hand before his parents caught him.

"TJ! No!" I cried. "Don't let me go, take me with you!"

"Spinelli, don't go!" He yelled back Our hands stretched towards each other before I was tugged away.

"No!" I screamed, tears flying. I was pushed in the car with child lock on the door. "TJ! TJ! TJ!" I screamed and banged the window, trying to get out. I couldn't hear him but I could see him still struggling his parents grips and shouting my name.

The car then began to move.

_Tears I cried  
>Kept them all inside<br>I needed time  
>To make up my mind<em>

Three years later...

I walked up to my room after the my graduation. My suitcase was packed, all there was to pack were a few bits and bobs to put in boxes. I was moving. I was going to live with my cousin and aunt over in Italy to help out with the family business.  
>I sighed and flopped onto my bed with a sigh. I then got up to pack some more things.<p>

I brought out a trunk from underneath my bed. I opened it up to see my memories. My old art work, my orange ski cap and Mr. Monk Monk. I smiled and set them down with a sigh.

''Where did the years go to?''I thought to myself.

I then looked down to see what else was in the trunk. I came across a photo frame. I examined it before turning round, widening my eyes.

It had Gretchen, Vince, Gus and Mikey in it! Then in the middle was TJ and I, his arm round my shoulders, my head on his shoulders. I didn't want to cry. I missed TJ I did. I knew it was true love and not just a crush.

I hoped in my car the next day and drove down to it all. Where my last home was.

I drove round the old town. There were many reasons why I wanted to stay. It's when I saw the sign, CAKE APPRENTICE WANTED! I stopped the car and went into the store.

I looked round at the very fancy wedding and birthday cakes. They were decorated in a precise way. I found it interesting. The family job over in Italy is just how to become a carpenter. I didn't want that. I liked cooking! I liked designing and drawing, anything to be creative! But most of all, I loved this town.

"Excuse me!" I called behind the counter.

"Yes, yes! Just a moment." An old man soon came walking out and looked at me with a big smile. "Well now, how can I help you little lassy?" he grinned.

"I was wondering about the apprentice sign. Has anyone asked about it yet?" I questioned, curiously.

"Ah! I see, no. No one's come forward yet. You're the first."

"How much do you pay?"  
>"Well, if you're fully fledged you get about $42,000 a year."<p>

My eyes popped out of me head. "WHAT!"

"But as an apprentice, you get about $28,716 a year." He smiled, finding my reaction funny.

It was still an impressive pay. In the carpenter career, it's only $15 an hour but $20 if you're experienced for ten years.

"That's brilliant. I'll be in touch. I just need to think and make up my mind." I smiled at him.

"I'll need your name, address and phone number in case more people come in."

_Take me away  
>A million miles away from here<br>Take me away  
>Find a place for you and me<br>You're taking me higher  
>High as I could be<br>Take me away  
>Forever you and me<br>Take me away _

There was a lot of fighting going on on whether I should go to Italy or become a cake decorator. In the end, I won. I even got the job.

I drove in the car, it was taking me away from the life I didn't want and bringing me back to my childhood. As I reached the town, it felt like I was a million miles away from my home. I liked it. I felt a sudden rise of hope pushing my mouth into a smile. I looked at the old photo of the gang and I.

''Some day TJ, I feel it in my bones.'' I set the picture back in the box and pushed my foot down harder, speeding into the town with excitement.

_Tears I cried  
>Kept them all inside<br>I needed time  
>To make up my mind<em>

I loved working at the store. The old man was called James but his friends called him Jim or Jimmy. I had a house not too far away from the shop. Jim saw that I had talent. He said I had a steady hand for decorating and that my baking was improving each day.

"Okay, Spinelli," He smiled. "My daughter's gonna be giving birth soon. I want to be there for her when it happens. I'm leaving you to run the shop. You know your way round, this is your chance to prove how much you've learned the past year."

I nodded understanding the great importance this was.

I loved it and I think I did do a great job. I took the orders of what kind of cake it was, what it had to had on it, their name, telephone number and address.

After a long day, I decided to start getting on the orders. I brought over sponges I made this morning. I began to cover it with white icing. While that dried, I worked on another, writing with blue icing, 'Congratulations! It's a boy!'

Once I was finished some of the icing, I decided to make my sponge. I went round back to get a the new sack of flour that just came in today.

Just as I grabbed it, I heard the bell of the door go off.

"I'm sorry! We're shutting down now!" I apologized, remembering I hadn't switched the sign from 'open' to 'close'

"Please, I came here as soon as I could to collect the wedding cake!" I heard a deep pleading voice.

I sighed. ''Stupid me!''

I carried the sack out. As soon as I turned the corner, I recognised him immediately. In total shock, I tripped and dropped the flour and fell on the floor. When I opened my eyes the floor, walls and some tools and I were covered in floor.

"Ouch!" I groaned.

"Here! I didn't mean to startle you!" The man came running towards me, pulling me up.

"Oh jee! How embarrassing!" I murmured to myself.

The man just laughed. "Sorry, I just can't help it."

I rolled my eyes. "So what's your name?"

"TJ, TJ Detweiler."

''I knew it!'' I couldn't help but show shock in my eyes, hearing the name ring in my ear.

I walked towards the back to were all the finished cakes were. "And what cake did you say you wanted?"

"A wedding cake. I've been looking forward to this day, finally glad it happened."  
>I couldn't help but feel sad. 'Maybe it was a crush after all.'<p>

The tears fought hard to fall, but I fought harder to stop them.

"Congratulations."" I bravely said

"What? Oh not me!" TJ laughed. I turned round in confusion. "It's my big sister's wedding. I've been looking forward for this day to get rid of her and it's finally happening."  
>I couldn't help but feel relieved. My mind was made up. This was love. It had to be. I ran towards TJ and hugged him.<p>

"Hey, what the..." TJ asked confused.

"TJ! I can't believe I've found you after all these years!" I began to cry.

"What? W-Who are you?"He questioned trying to push me away.

"Do you not recognise me?" I asked, feeling like crying. I could see in his eyes he had no clue. Most be the flour. I took the white bandanna off my head, letting my black hair fall. With a handful of water from the tap, I splashed it of my face and dried it with my apron.

I turned and looked at him.

"SPINELLI!" He gasped in shock.

"TJ," I smiled back.

He held out his arms and I ran to him, coming into a hug.

_Take me away  
>A million miles away from here<br>Take me away  
>Find a place for you and me<br>You're taking me higher  
>High as I could be<br>Take me away  
>Forever you and me<br>_

After getting the cake, cleaning myself and the shop, I closed it down and hopped into his car. He drove me away to his apartment.

When we got there he lifted my up in the air with his arms. I was so small and light, I felt like flying as he could lift me up so high.

"My Spinelli," TJ murmured.

It was me and him, just us, from now on.

About six months later, I became a full fledged cake decorator. I moved in with TJ and we were dating now.  
>I kissed him passionately as her set me on the bed, undoing my bra.<p>

"TJ," I started before it all happened.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"_Take me away_!"


End file.
